1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to office furniture and more specifically it relates to a swing arm chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous office furniture have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,624 to Hopkins; 4,915,450 to Cooper and 5,056,864 to Cooper all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.